smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans
Humans are living creatures that exist in areas of the world beyond the Smurf Village, mostly in villages of their own. Mainstream Smurfs Media They are usually within +/-3 to +/-6 feet tall, making them appear to be giants in comparison with Smurfs. Unlike Smurfs, they reproduce physically and tend to age in decades what would take Smurfs centuries to age, with an average lifespan of 70 years. There are also as many females as there are males among human communities. Like Smurfs, human male adults also grow and may wear beards. Despite the benevolent nature of some of the humans the Smurfs have encountered, humans tend to be spoken of rather disparagingly by Papa Smurf due to the selfish and violent nature that lies deep within the hearts of humans, and he often warns his little Smurfs not to act like them. Cartoon & Comic Media It is uncertain when the Smurfs first encountered humans, though it is probably around 10 years prior to their present-day adventures that they first encountered Gargamel the evil wizard (as was revealed in "Gargamel's Time Trip"). In the "non-canonical" Smurf story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute", their first encounter with humans was with Sir Johan and Peewit, who were searching for the magic flute that Matthew McCreep had stolen and used to commit robberies. Grandpa Smurf had also encountered various humans during his 500-year journey to find the purest sources of the four primal elements to restore the power of the Long Life Stone. Some humans like Selwyn and Tallulah in the cartoon show have managed to live over 200 years, most likely due to their use of magic. Sony Film Media In the 2011 Smurfs movie, the Smurfs came across two humans, Patrick and Grace Winslow, in modern-age New York City for help in reopening the portal in Central Park so that they could return to their own place in time. The other humans in that place in time either ignored their presence or, as in the case of the Smurfs visiting the FAO Schwartz toy store, assumed that they were animatronic toys. The Smurfs also discover that a human named Peyo (who in the real world is actually their creator) has documented their legend for future generations, likening them to leprechauns who are supposed to give whoever they visit good luck. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf Stories Related article: Humans (Empath stories)/Gallery Empath's first recorded encounter with a human was 60 years prior to his final return from Psychelia, when he and Papa Smurf found a young boy named Nicholas who was lost in the forest and helped him to find his way out and be reunited with his parents who were looking for him. Nicholas would be inspired by Papa Smurf's physical appearance to dress in a similar manner in his later years as a toymaker who delivered his toys to children on Christmas Eve. The Smurfs' new human friend in this series is Princess Guinevere, King Gerard's betrothed whom he had met during his teenage years and had married according to the royal family law at the age of eighteen, a year after Empath's final return from Psychelia. However, some years after Gargamel's departure, a new human enemy named Malgamer had settled in the Smurf Forest to capture Smurfs in order to earn the bounty from Lady Odile, his associate. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Humans are one of the youngest races on Middle-Earth, having arrived a little while before the Sarmatian Uprising during the Mythos era, but they make up for this with their perseverance and ingenuity. Unlike other races, there are humans in many different skin tones that are still classified as the same race. The humans played a pivotal role during the two world wars that rocked Middle-Earth during Mythos, and were key player in the subjugation of the orcs. LD Stories/Expanded AU There are multiple human characters through The Light and Dark Series series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, including the Smurfs cartoon icons, Johan and Peewit, and various original characters created specifically for the series. While the majority are persons of royalty, there are several who are commoners ("peasants" or "serfs") and live in specific regions. The King's Court Under the ruling of The King are several characters who have appeared in the original comics and cartoons as well as one or two fanon ones. Alongside the King himself is Dame Barbara and his niece Princess Savina, his most favorable knight, Sir Johan whom he views like the son he never had, and his court jester, Peewit. There is also the additional female named Falla, a princess undercover, who is generally referred to as a seamstress and assistant to the court when she's not traveling with Johan and Peewit on their adventures. King Gerard's Court Several hundred miles away from the King is his nephew King Gerard, the young ruler of a vast kingdom who is beloved by his people. Aside from him, there are few human characters who pertain greatly to the series; one exception is his squire, Sir Josten whose desire is to become a musician rather than a knight. Other Various Courts From kingdoms unknown spawn other human characters both from the cartoon show and fanon universe: soon to be introduced is Prince Theodore, Princess Francesca, Lady Jasmine, Lady Pricilla, and King Copprick -- all who are a part of the sequels to Story One. Commoners As for the non-royal characters appearing throughout the series, not all are classified as peasants; for instance, Homnibus is a wizard whom the Smurfs, King Gerard, and the King's courts go to for magical advice and assistance on occasion. Imported from the cartoon show is his adopted son, Justin, who plays no major role through the storyline. The only true peasants are the comics and cartoon show villains, Gargamel and Scruple - although, arguably, Gargamel is a wizard as well. Likewise there is his God-niece, Denisa, who is introduced first in "Denisa Returns," and again in "Kiddie Crushes" of Season 10. Her uncle, Lord Balthazar, is responsible for some of the character development pertaining to Gargamel, Denisa, and Scruple throughout the storyline. Expanded Animated Universe Soley within the Expanded Animated Universe by Esquilo30's design, a ten year old human boy named Joey McCormick was turned into a Smurf and lost his memory; he was found unconscious by Handy, Hefty, Clumsy, and Smurfette who brought him to the village. Not being a native Smurf, he doesn't speak Smurf Language and can barely understand his friends, and despite having lost his memory, he has flashbacks when triggered by certain events. ln "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" he meets Johan who is turned into a Smurf by Peewit and they quickly become friends. Originally only Papa, Grandpa, Handy, Clumsy, Hefty, and Smurfette come to know about Joey truly being human and were keeping in secret; however, in "A Day with the Smurflings" he reveals to the Smurflings his secret. They don't seem to mind at all and promise to keep quiet about it. Later in "The Return of the Purple Smurfs," Joey learns he is immune to the effects of the purple disease. This is because he is human from the inside and the disease only affects Smurfs - a fact that was implied by Papa Smurf. Moxette overhears this and thus learns of his secret too (and keeps quiet as well). Unlike most humans, Joey noticeably has a mysterious power that first appears in "The Scream" which makes him feel dizzy and hear or see things from the future or past. Despite being considered a hero by all the Smurfs in "Smurfs Heroes: Legend of the Moon Medal," Joey dreams of one day becoming a real hero. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the only known humans that have appeared are Gargamel, Scruple and Mr. Poppery, who appeared in the story "The Hungry Smurfs." Johan and Peewit first appeared in the story "Hero's Wedding" as guests. Johan and Peewit return, along with Princess Savina, in the story "Wonder the Naughty," where they help Papa Smurf and his specially selected team of Smurfs track down and rescue Wonder Smurfette from the clutches of Gargamel and his new creations: The Naughties. At a certain point in the series, Hero and Wonder become human and go under the alias of Henry and Vivianne respectively; in order to help Johan deal with a serious threat to the king's kingdom. Upon their return to the castle after completing the mission, they are knighted by the King as Sir Henry and Lady Vivianne. Glovey Story In the Smurf Me Up series, Glovey was once a human who lived with other humans but due to his coma has no memory of it. He has been living with the Smurfs and is meeting humans who in his own belief, have disgusted him so far. He has seen some do crimes and others enslave each other and much worse images that he preferred not to share with his fellow Smurfs. To his understanding, he starts to think to himself and question why his former people can be so unusual at times. However, he himself behaves human-like: such examples include him dressing like humans, and even being a weapons expert on the sword and hand cannon musket. Smurfette and Papa Smurf, who also didn't trust them at first, explained to him that not all humans are bad and Smurfette tells of her experiences of the Time Crystals incident and how she and the other Smurfs met bad humans, but also good humans. Glovey still has a hard time trusting them since he arrived to the village after the Smurfs were warped back by the Time Crystals, and the first thing he saw was the former human wizard Gargamel chasing the Smurfs and he recognized them only because they resembled his Smurf form. However, Glovey has teamed up with humans throughout the years and is now more confident that like any living life forms, there are good ones, and there are bad ones. Hauvon Expanded Universe Humans have existed alongside Smurfs for as long as their histories go back, though due to their relatively short life-spans, humans have forgotten about and re-discovered the existence of Smurfs many times, depending on which culture or nation of them happens to be in power at any given time. These relationships have ranged from awed reverence to outright exploitation. While not seen as inherently bad, Smurfs view humans as foreign and somewhat unstable species by comparison, always changing, prone to violence, willing to dominate each other and the natural world for reasons that make little sense to Smurfs. Humans are also susceptible to communicable conditions like vampirism and lycanthropy. Nonetheless, they do not seem to be born bad, and many of them can be trusted as friends and allies. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, the Smurfs have human friends such as Sir Johan, Peewit, King Gerard, Princess Savina, Julia, and Cerise who make up the Forest Scouts. Their human enemy, Gargamel, has been turned into a Smurf by Eska Devereaux following the events of "Garmageddon", and Lord Balthazar is revealed to be the human shell of the evil spirit Nineveh. Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Open to Community